Tales from the Dorm
by Izzey24
Summary: A collection of random tales about the P3 characters. Will contain lots of different one-shots about relationships between the members of S.E.E.S.  both romantically and in terms of friendship.  Specific rating warnings inside.
1. Haunted

****This particular tale contains yaoi/sexual themes and language. Yee have all been warned! ****

**Haunted **

I burst through the door and ran straight for the stairs.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called after me.

"I'm fine." I called back not really caring.

I had the door to my room slammed shut and locked before she could question me any more.

I slid down the door out of breath and weak.

_What the hell is wrong with him!_

He thought he could get away with that as if it was nothing. As if we were still in Junior High.

I hated the fact that he thought like that! I hated the way he'd look at me from under his hat. The way he'd put his hands in his pockets not listening at all to what I was saying.

Most of all though, I hated how all those things and our past would haunt me.

I shivered and touched my lips.

_Damn him! _

The time before this that we'd met it had been a simple touch.

The time before that he'd simply bumped into me by "accident."

This time he thought he could get a way with a kiss.

"Damn it," I mumbled. I wasn't as mad at him as I was at myself for letting it happen.

It wasn't like it was my first kiss. No, he'd taken that from me year's ago. Way back when we were in the orphanage. Back then I was young, it was before I'd really thought whether or not I was gay, or anything like that.

But nothing was even really official with us, I mean me and Shinjiro? Going out? Boyfriends? That would never happen in a million years.

We did kiss and go out together but the going out was more as just friends.

It wasn't until our last year of Junior High when we were older that something actually happened.

We'd gone out to see a movie, and it was really, really bad. I was so uninterested I got up to go the bathroom at one point and Sinjiro asked me if I was leaving. I had to laugh as I told him where I was going and continued on.

But as I was washing my hands to my surprise he came to the bathroom. "You have to go too?"

He shrugged, hands in his jeans pockets. Now that I think about it, he had that habit even back then. "Nah, just thought you'd be more interesting then the movie."

I couldn't really tell whether to be flattered or confused. But I decided on confused when Shinji pushed me into one of the bathroom stalls locking the door behind us.

"Shinji what are y-"

That fast his lips were on mine. I rolled my eyes but relaxed into his kiss.

Then his tongue was in my mouth. This was going kind of fast; even for Shinjiro.

"Nn, Shinji what are you…." I panted in between his kisses.

His hand had traveled under my shirt and he was slowing touching up my chest.

"Just relax Aki." He mumbled kissing at my neck.

Things escalated; soon we were both touching each other where ever our hands could get to. We started touching each other in ways that either of us had only done in private with ourselves.

It was all very messy and quick. It was heated and didn't take long before we were moaning out the other's name.

After that instance we started have sex. Any chance we got we were in the one of our rooms rolling around under the sheets. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

_But nothing lasts forever._

Soon after he quit S.E.E.S. I stopped seeing him all together.

But the memories we are still there. Even now as I panted heavily against my door, he was there. He was the one touching me instead of me just being alone. It was always him that I thought of when I touched myself.

He was always haunting me.

Where ever I would go I'd think about him, and what ever I was doing it was I doing it with him.

_I love Shinjiro._

I hated him for leaving me, but I love so much for all the memories.

I hate the fact that he haunts me, but I love that he's always in my thoughts.

I don't even know what I feel any more.

"Aha, Shinji!" I moaned brokenly.

I slouched down barely able to breath.

"I love you Shinji." I breathed out.

Room on the second floor, end of the hall.

From the outside it was the widow on the right, second one up.

I finally saw his light turn on. I snorted. "Took you long enough, Aki. Not like I was worried or anything…" I put my hands in my pockets and walked back to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Eep! Finally uploading something. o~o;; I've had this up on DeviantART for a long time, but for some reason never thought to put it up here... I hope you guys like it! Please review and give me some feedback, I'll upload some more stuff if I get good tips or advice. :o<br>**


	2. Coward

**Contains slight language.  
><strong>

**Coward **

_I had dealt with everything before_

_But this was too much_

_She was really pushing my buttons now._

I sat on the edge of my bed. My arms crossed over my chest in annoyance. I had yet to say a word.

My door had been left open. The moon's sickly green light was filling the room like any other night, but tonight there were two other's in my room.

Junpei had his arms crossed too, and was just watching Yukari; he had yet to say anything either.

And there she was.

The queen bitch of my new dorm.

Standing in the middle of my room; cursing me out.

Yukari.

"Our Senpai's made you the leader, and you almost got us killed! At least take responsibility for it! Junpei got knocked out and I was near death my self, and you barely healed us in time! Why would you even think to lead us into battle when we were that weak!"

I bit my lip, and metaphorically, my tongue. How dare she question my methods!

_Coward!_

I saw him switch footing out of the corner of my eye. "Yukari," Junpei sounded really timid compared to his normal up beat attitude. "It's not all his fault, you coul-"

"Me!" She squealed. "It was so not my fault!"

Neither of us said a thing but I locked eyes briefly with the new audience member.

Akihiko was standing against the door frame now, in just a pair of sweatpants. Yukari must have woken him up from a cross the hall with all her shouts and squeals. I was actually surprised Mitsuru wasn't here yet.

"I had nothing to do with putting us at risk like that." Yukari wined on, "What did I do that would make you even to accuse me of th-"

I snapped.

The gun was in the holster at my side and I pulled it out placing it against my head. "It's what you didn't do! You clam we are to blame, yet we have no fear when it comes to this. And how many time have you done this!"

Junpei gasped at me. Yukari literally took a step back. "That's… I mean it's still your fault…"

"Bullshit."

Everyone turned in shock at the fact that Akihiko had spoken. He was glaring intensely at Yukari. "You can perform Dia." That was all he said. But it was enough.

I smiled coyly, "Exactly. It's our fault because we didn't do all we could to heal? Yet I can't use Dia, and neither can Junpei."

Yukari swallowed hard, "Well… still, you…" She was losing her fire, running out of accusations; because she knew we were right.

"Junpei," My eyes slid over to him. "You can do it right? Go on."

Hesitation flashed in his eyes for a moment, but he smirked. He pulled his gun out of its holster and placed it against his head. "Watch me in action." He chuckled as he pulled the trigger.

The crashing and shattering sound filled the room. The blue lights danced around Junpei's body. Then there was just silence.

Hermes looked tense and unsure of what was going on. Junpei just smiled and brushed a hand against his leg. That simple reassuring touch seemed to calm Hermes down; he relaxed his arms at his side.

Yukari seem shocked. Then again, Hermes was huge in this small space. His head reached the ceiling and when his arms had been up they reached wall to wall. Yukari visibly shivered but still just stood there. I had hoped that would work.

_But she was still just a coward._

"Fine," I mumbled. "Orpheus!"

I pulled the trigger and there was that eerie silence. When happening to someone else you here the cracking, see the lights, but when you do it, there's nothing. Everything just goes black for a moment and then it's all back to normal.

Orpheus now stood to my left in front of my bed, and Yukari was still just standing there, trying not to shake, and failing miserably at it.

"Do it," I yelled. I tossed my gun at her feet. "If you're not really a coward, do it right now! Summon Your Persona!"

She didn't say anything she just stared at the gun.

"Do it," Junpei smiled. "Unless you're scared Yuka-tan?"

"I-I'm not scared…"

"Then do it Yukari." Akihiko said. "Pick up the evoker and summon Io."

She grabbed her own gun off her leg and slowly put it to her head. Her hand was shaking and she was breathing heavily. She was starting to panic like always.

"Do it Takaba."

We all gazed in surprise at Mitsuru.

When had she shown up?

She had her arms crossed in aggravation and was leaning against the open door. "I know you can… but if you won't do it here we can't allow you to enter Tartarus any more."

"What!" Yukari's eyes grew wide.

Mitsuru closed her eyes and shook her head. "If you can't help the team out at all, you'll just be a liability. You could be a big help… if you can actually do it without hesitation."

I saw about 12 emotions cross her face at that moment. She looked at the gun in her hand. "I can do it," she said. She placed it to her head and pulled the trigger.

Io soon towered behind her.

I smiled. "See?"

Tears filled Yukari's eyes. "Happy now? You jerk." She called Io back within and bolted out of the room past Mitsuru and Akihiko.

"Fuckin' ecstatic…" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. I pulled Orpheus back to me.

"Finally…" Junpei sighed, he adjusted his hat. Hermes returned to Junpei as he left the room too. He looked like he needed to sleep for about 12 hours. I think I do, too.

Mitsuru laugh quietly, "Your methods were a bit… extreme but it worked. Thank you."

"I don't think he did it for you, Mitsuru." Akihiko pointed out.

"I know," was all she said as she left.

I glanced at Akihiko and he just nodded at me. "Nice work, now you really will have 2 members when you enter Tartarus." With that he left closing the door behind him.

I sighed getting off the bed. I picked up my evoker from the floor, and placed it back into its holster. I began to change for bed, even though I knew I'd never get any sleep. I was already tired from Tartarus and this only had made things worse. I was defiantly going to be sick tomorrow.

_At least I wouldn't have to deal with that coward any more, though._

As I walked down the stairs for school the next morning, I thought, _'I've never been drunk before, but a hang-over has gotta feel like this.' _

Aggravated, I rubbed my forehead. There was no way I'd be able to listen in class today and defiantly no Tartarus later tonight.

"Hey…"

I looked up, surprised to see that Yukari was talking to me at all.

"H-… Hey." I said.

She looked down at her feet as though looking for the right words to say.

"Um…" I tried to think of something to make the awkwardness fade away. "Don't you have practices in the morning?"

"Uh… not today." Yukari said. She sighed. "Listen Minato… I'm sorry I was such a bitch last night." She turned her back to me embarrassed. "Everything you guys said to me last night was true. I have been a coward lately and I was too afraid to admit it, so I tried to blame you guys. And I'm sorry."

I shifted my feet. "I should apologize too. I was just trying to help you get over you fear… but I made you cry, didn't I?" She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for that." With that I continued on my way out the door.

"_Hey wait for me!" Yukari called._


	3. Scent

**Contains heavily implied yaoi  
><strong>

**Scent**

I heard the front door open and turned my head.

Shinjiro walked past me and that smell wafted off him. It was a kind of… It was hard to describe.

It was like cigarettes mixed with cinnamon and that slight scent of cake that wasn't always there.

"Guess we're not going to Tartarus then, Shinjiro-kun?" I asked.

He grumbled something back at me and continued on to the stairs.

Akihiko rolled his eyes on the couch across from me. "Or tomorrow." He tacked on. Akihiko left to go to bed now that he knew they were back.

We had stayed up to make sure nothing had happened to either of them. Fuuka had tried to stay up and wait with us but we sent her off to bed; before she might get the chance to see them come in together.

I waited just a few minuets more and then, in no shock to me, Minato came back in the dorm.

He was trying to keep his normal cool face on but I could see his cheeks were still lightly painted with pink. I saw the way he walk with a bit of a limp, because it had obviously hurt.

"Welcome back." I said.

Minato gave me a nod before he signed the log book. I walked over to him and I cringed.

_That scent;_

_His scent._

None of us girls could deny that we hadn't noticed it in the past. The smell of cakes that always lingered off of Minato. And it wasn't like he would constantly eat them either; it was just an occasional thing but for some reason the boy always smelled of sweets.

But there were the nights when Akihiko or I would stay up late to make sure he got back okay, and we'd realized that Minato's 'sweetness' was being taken.

"Arisato-kun," I gently moved his collar. "What's that?"

His eyes grew wide. He slapped my hand away and covered his neck with his other hand.

He just stared at me for what felt like an hour. I could still **smell **him on Minato.

Minato finally just stuttered out something, "M-Mitsuru-senpai, I- … I'm sorry."

He pushed past me and ran for the stairs.

I narrowed my eyes. I was angry at Shinjiro for what'd he'd done to Minato. He was nervous at every moment around all of us at the dorm afraid we'd discover his "secret." Minato was more tired now cause of the things he was doing with Shinjiro. I also think he's staying up late thinking about why he's doing this.

But I was most angry about the way Shinjiro would stroll in like nothing happened and just go straight to his room. It was like he had no regret about what he was doing to Minato.

Then I'd always get angrier when I'd see Minato come in; most of the time looking drained and limping. His sapphire locks sometimes matted and mussed for reasons that are obvious to any one with eyes.

As far as I know, Akihiko and I are the only two that know what those two are doing together.

Akihiko heard it right from Shinjiro since they're so close.

I just figured it out for myself. I did check with Shinjiro to confirm my theory, and to my surprise he didn't deny what he and Minato were doing at all.

It's not like I cared that they were together. I mean, I don't see anything wrong with either one of them being gay or maybe bi. But it's the fact that I know Minato is going to get hurt in the end.

Both Akihiko and I have known Shinjiro for a long time, and we both agree. He has no feeling in this "relationship;" he's just looking at Minato as a quick, free fuck.

And both of us hate it. The way Minato comes in and you can smell it.

The scent of cigarettes mixed with cinnamon, and that smell of cake is barley there anymore.

_Neither of us wants to see Minato's heart get broken._


	4. Hopelessness

**Hopelessness**

Warning: Annnnngst!

_I knew there was no hope, _

_Yet I still never stopped believing. _

My footfalls were quiet on the stairs. Darkness had fallen many hours ago, and I did not want to wake anyone. I crept slowly to the bathroom to take care of my business quickly so I could go back to my dreams.

I should have never left my room that night…

As I slithered back into the lobby to head up the stairs, and small sound fell on my ears. A soft giggle, followed by the sound of heaver breathing.

_I hoped and hoped _

_But now my heart would break._

I stopped on the bottom step.

I should have kept walking…

"Mitsuru…" he said softly making me suck in a sharp breath.

I took a slow, tentative step back. I had to know.

Had to see it with my own eyes.

My feet unconsciously lead me over to the screen that boxed in the sitting area of the plain lobby. With my back against the wall I slowly turned my head to look at him.

No look at _them._

_God, I shouldn't have…_

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Akihiko," she breathed back. They leaned in and kissed softly, both smiling.

_No… No… No…_

His hands tangled in her crimson hair, pulling her closer. She pulled back from the kiss, and began to attack the white haired boy's neck.

"Mitsuru," he groaned lowly, rolling his head back some.

I turned, not wanting to watch any more. Covering my mouth with a shaking hand I slid down the screen softly.

_But… Please, no…_

"Je t'aime." I hear her say. Senpai groaned softly again.

She said it in English now.

And finally our native language. That was the one that cut my heart the most.

_No… but… **I **love him. _

"I love you too, Mitsuru," he cooed, and then I heard the soft thump of them hitting the couch.

_No… Say that to **me**. _

Tears were filling my eyes and the sounds from my two senpai's filled my ears. It had been an unrequired love for so long now, yet I had never given up hope. I thought maybe… I had thought since he was single…

None of us even knew he and Mitsuru were lovers.

Fuuka had really been the first to even put that theory in our heads. The three of us that had originally been a part of S.E.E.S. began to grow suspicious after that.

We never thought we were right though…

_And I never wanted it to be right._

A tear slipped down my cheek when his voice rang out again. "Mitsuru…I love you."

_No, say that with using my name… _

I stifled a quiet sob, and began to crawl toward the stairs. I feared if I stood they would know I had been listening in. When I got to the stairs I stood, figuring it would be safe from this distance.

The silent tears blurred my vision, and I finally slipped on the third floor landing. It happened so fast that I couldn't catch myself.

I hit loud and hard on the floor.

Their concerned voices drifted up the stairs. I wiped away some of the tears after sitting up.

They couldn't see those…

"Minako!" his voice called as he moved up the stairs towards me.

Another quiet sob tore from my lips, before I silenced them permanently. I stood and turned to meet him on shaky legs, my face stone. "What?" I sniffed slightly despite myself.

Damn it, I could barely even look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, scoping over me for any apparent injuries. "Misturu and I were… discussing some thing-"

_Liar_

"-and we heard you fall. What were you doing? Are you okay?" His voice seemed laced with concern, but it was false.

_It wasn't how I wanted him to feel towards me._

Bending over I dusted off my knee not wanting to look at his face anymore.

It was too painful…

"I'm fine…" I mumbled halfheartedly. I turned and headed down the hall towards my room, leaving senpai confused.

"Minako-chan," he reached out and grabbed my arm, which I pulled back immediately.

_It was fake he didn't care about me._

"I said I'm fine! I just slipped."

I ran off toward my room quickly closing and locking the door behind me. I couldn't even make it to my bed in time to collapse; I just fell right there behind my door. Fat tears rolled down my face, as I sobbed quietly. I had never expected much. I was just the strange, quiet orphan girl from his dorm.

He was the coolest guy in school. She was the prettiest smartest girl in school.

They deserved to be together.

_I knew there was no hope from the start._

_But it still broke my heart. _

_My unrequited love _

_Akihiko…_


End file.
